This study examines the transferability of memory skills and strategies developed doing one memory task to another memory task. Its preliminary findings indicate that if such transfer occurs, it is rare and the amount of transfer generally surprisingly small. Experiments presently being planned are aimed at finding whether any kinds of effective memory training techniques can be developed. Such research on the transferability of memory skills cannot be divorced from more basic considerations about the nature of memory itself. Also under development is a general theory of memory that incorporates findings not only from the specific field of memory research, but also from social and physiological psychology. In line with this theory, a series of experiments is being carried out on the role of social factors on memory performance and how physiological condition affects memory processes. This project being terminated this year because Dr. Herrmann has left the Laboratory. The work done in the Laboratory is being prepared for publication.